According to most of conventional processing methods of exhaust gas, the gas is processed by a chemical method under atmospheric pressure. Normally, in these processing steps, gas exhausted from each reaction apparatus is collected and collectively processed under normal atmospheric pressure. That is, cleaning of gas and other chemical process are carried out using water by a scrubber or the like.
According to such a chemical processing method, however, a to-be-processed subject processing system becomes greater than a producing system in scale in some cases, and this is not practical economically.
On the other hand, there is also proposed a method for electrically processing the exhaust gas. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-80723 relates to processing of CVD gas. In this publication, magnetic field is applied to a plasma generation space, various exhaust gases are decomposed and solidified and collected.
According to this electrically processing method, however, an apparatus for applying the magnetic field is required, and its structure is not always simple and small. Further, gas to be decomposed is CVD gas, and this method can not efficiently decompose PFC gas which is highly required to be rendered harmless in recent years. Further, since this conventional example is limited to the electric discharge under a reduced pressure atmosphere, its apparatus must be disposed between a high-vacuum pump and a roughing vacuum pump. Furthermore, it is troublesome to separately collect the solidified gas at much expense in effort.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing apparatus for subject and a plasma system using the same in which the apparatus has small and simple structure, the apparatus can be added to a plasma system, the apparatus is inexpensive and can be operated without taking many hands, the apparatus does not damage an auxiliary system such as a pump, and decomposing efficiency of harmful material, especially PFC gas is high.